phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship
This page is for nominating users to become administrators of the site. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are three sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. Open Nominations Patrickau 26 Patrickau 26 has been a member of this wiki since February 2, 2010, and has over , making him the second most prolific editor on the wiki besides our very own RRabbit42. He averages around a couple dozen edits per day, mostly patrolling the recent changes making sure nothing is getting vandalized or misinformation is leaking in. He has grown as a rollback user, enforcing the rules fairly and not biting users for making mistakes too often. We're in need of some new ideas and look forward to having him on board. —Topher208 {Talk} 05:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Nomination accepted Support #For all the reasons listed above, I support Patrickau 26 for our wiki. —Topher208 {Talk} 05:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Topher's reasoning and support this nomination. — Yer pal, Mobo85 05:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I too support this nomination...same reasons as above. - steve26113 06:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I agree he has been hard working on the wiki. The only thing I don't know of if he goes to IRC because I do not go to that place. Robot Riot11 10:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) #I watch wikiactivity frequency and usually see him, the active user for hours a day, he has a fantastic editing work with over ten thousands edits and a wonderful history of fighting vandalism IP (you can easily see him adding "Not Okay", "Delete" templates...), also he is the most frequency active contributor in this wiki with the rank #1 for months, over RRabbit42 with the rank #2, see . But those reasons are not enough, this wiki need one new most active admin for help it handle problems faster and better while other admins temporary offline. I have 2 other users for going to nominate are PFMuffin, Isabella Lego Liker and I usually wonder who I should vote for, with Patrickau26, I can't say "no". @Patrick, you have got my support! Keep up your greatwork —•♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oppose * Comments * I'm probably going to vote yes here, but I would recommend to Patrickau 26 two things: *# Start Hanging out in the IRC *# Putting edit summaries on all his edits, you can change a setting on your Preferences page that will warn you if you are making an edit without a summary -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *I agree with the above. I too would like to give advice to Patrickau 26 *#Don't react too strongly towards vandalism *#Improve grammar skills (in case younger users are unable to understand what he says) *#Refrain form biting new users. Those aside, Patrickau 26 has Speed, Determination, and Experience. He's an excellent user and would be beneficial as an admin. —Michael.F 11:20, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Closed Nominations :: Previous closed nominations may be viewed in the archive. Category:Site administration